Coward
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Někdy už nejde nechat se někým ovládat. Někdy totiž pohár trpělivosti přeteče. Musíte se ozvat. Ale co vás to bude stát? Upozornění: slash


**Coward **

Robert Chase seděl na oddělení a neklidně poklepával prsty o skleněnou desku stolu. Cameronová stála uprostřed místnosti a zamračeně předčítala pasáže z karty jejich nové pacientky, Foreman sedící v předklonu s lokty opřenými o kolena ji mlčky poslouchal.

„… Má rozostřené vidění a je hodně zmatená…"

Chase nevnímal. Upřeně hleděl do země a ignoroval všechno kolem sebe. Nemohl se soustředit. Ne když veškeré jeho myšlenky byly zaměřeny na jedinou osobu. Gregory House. Houseovy podivné návyky. Houseovy hloupé názory. Houserovo horké tělo přitisknuté k tomu jeho…

House, který se ani neobtěžoval přijít sem, aby se vyhnul jakékoli jeho blízkosti.

„Chasei?"

Robert zvedl hlavu a donutil se přemýšlet. Koneckonců, pořád byl přece doktor. A podle toho se musel chovat. Rychle přeletěl pohledem seznam příznaků na velké bílé tabuli.

„No, drogy by to vysvětlovaly."

„Ne," Cameronová zavrtěla hlavou. „Toxikologie byla čistá."

„Tak infekce?"

„Lymfocyty nejsou zvýšené a nemá horečku. Není to infekce."

Chase pokrčil rameny.

„To bude neurologické," usoudil Foreman.

„Proč tu není House?" Cameronová zaklapla kartu a rozhlédla se po kolezích. „Kde je?"

Robert si povzdychl. „Někde se zašívá." Kvůli mně, dodal v duchu.

„já ho viděl před chvílí na klinice," ozval se Foreman. „Možná je ještě tam."

„Mami, už jsem doma!" ozvalo se hlasitě ode dveří. Okamžitě se k nim otočily hlavy všech tří přítomných lékařů. House za sebou zabouchl dveře a vyhýbaje se Chaseovi velkým obloukem svou typicky kulhavou chůzí zamířil ke _své_ tabuli. „Tak co tu pro mě máte?"

Cameronová spustila: „Pacientka, třicetiletá, až dosud naprosto zdravá. Měla záchvat, při kterém nevnímala okolí, krevní obraz nic neukázal…"

Robert sledoval, jak House drží hůl tak pevně, až mu zbělely klouby. Polkl. On věděl, že tyhle ruce dokáží být stejně tak hrubé jako jemné. Byl to on, kdo věděl, jaké to je, zůstávat pokaždé sám. Nesnášel to, jak vždycky odcházel, když bylo po všem. Nesnášel to, že se k němu chová tak bezcitně. Nenáviděl ho za to. A ještě víc ho potřeboval.

House nenechal Cameronovou ani domluvit, jenom přejel očima symptomy, které měl před sebou doslova černé na bílém. „Nasaďte jí -"

„Ne!" Cameronová ho s nepříliš milým výrazem zarazila. „Nemůžete na nemocném testovat léky, když nevíme, co mu je!"

„Mám jimi radši nadopovat někoho zdravého?" House protočil oči, vytáhl z kapsy saka krabičku vicodinů a jeden si strčil do pusy. „S vámi není žádná zábava!" obvinil kolegyni uštěpačně. Foreman se uchechtl a Chase zachovával diskrétní mlčení, natolik ponořený do vlastních myšlenek, že nejspíš ani netušil, o čem je řeč.

Cameronová se naježila. „To možná ne, ale alespoň se držím Hippokratovy přísahy."

House svraštil obličej do zamyšlené grimasy. „Ano, ten divný chlápek, co tvrdil, že bychom měli lidem pomáhat, že? Myslím, že už jsem o něm slyšel." Obrátil se na Foremana. „Udělejte pacientovi rezonanci a pokuste se najít něco _zajímavého_. Tohle je nuda."

V dobré víře, že pro vyřešení případu udělal všechno, co bylo v jeho silách, se okázale otočil ke svému týmu zády a podpíraje se holí se pevně rozhodnutý jít s nějakou banalitou otravovat Wilsona nebo Cuddyovou – podle toho, kdo se mu dřív namane do cesty – vydal ke dveřím, přičemž Roberta velkoryse přehlédl jako širé lány.

„Stůj!"

Vypadalo to, jako by zamrzl čas. House se zarazil na místě, Cameronová překvapeně zamrkala, neschopná slova. Dokonce i Foreman odlepil pohled od svých propletených prstů, na které byla až dosud zaměřena všechna jeho pozornost. Nikdo z nich se neodvážil snad ani dýchat. Jediný Chase prudce vyskočil na nohy, vlasy měl z nějakého záhadného důvodu rozcuchané a z očí mu metaly blesky. Kdyby ho viděl nějaký fanoušek antické kultury, musel by mu nutně připadat jako bůh pomsty.

„Ať tě ani nenapadne odejít!" procedil Robert mezi zuby, zatímco se třásl vzteky. Dusil to v sobě už dlouho, příliš dlouho sebou nechal zametat. Ale teď pohár trpělivosti přetekl a on se rozhodl bránit. Musel hájit svou čest, i kdyby to mělo být to jediné, co mu po dnešku zbyde.

„Nemůžeš odejít, teď nesmíš utéct jako _pokaždé_…" Zradil ho hlas.

„Ehm… Roberte? Je všechno v pořádku?" zeptala se Cameronová nejistě.

Chase ji ignoroval. Ten jediný, na jehož reakci mu záleželo, mlčel a propaloval ho zcela nečitelným pohledem. Modré oči ho bez milosti sledovaly a on měl pocit, že House snad vidí až _do něj_.

„Přestaň už utíkat, prosím…"

„Co má tohle -"

„Neposlouchejte ho," House věnoval krátký pohled zbývajícím dvěma doktorům a pak se opět zadíval upřeně do tváře onoho mladého muže, kterého tolik zklamal. Vyzývavě se ušklíbl. „Je to cvok."

Chaseovi se zatmělo před očima a na okamžik pocítil v hrudi palčivou bolest. Dvěma skoky se dostal k překvapenému Houseovi, pevně stiskl jeho ramena a silou ho přirazil ke zdi.

„Ty…" zajíkl se. „Šmejde!"

„Chasei, proboha, uklidni se," Foreman se ho pokusil odtáhnout od nepříliš oblíbeného šéfa. Blonďák ho jednou rukou odstrčil, až zavrávoral. Druhou držel House pod krkem.

„Proč to děláš, co? Snažíš se mi ublížit? Protože jestli ano, tak se ti to daří!" rozkřikl se. House se mu skrz přivřená víčka díval přímo do očí. „Řekni mi, _Gregory_, proč myslíš, že jsem vždycky se vším souhlasil? Proč jsem si od tebe nechal všechno líbit a dovolil jsem ti naprosto cokoli?" Sevřel ho pevněji.

„Pusť ho, Roberte, prosím tě, pusť ho!" Cameronová hystericky křičela, Foreman se ho násilím snažil odtrhnout od House, který byl v obličeji celý zrudlý a pomalu začal dostávat celkem nehezkou namodralou barvu. Bylo to ale bezvýsledné, protože Chaseovi zuřivost dodala takovou sílu, že se k němu skoro bál přiblížit. Na chodbě se začali rojit lidé, které přilákal hluk.

Robert se k Houseovi přiblížil a zařval mu přímo do obličeje. „Copak ti nikdy nedošlo, že tě miluju?!"

Najednou bylo všude ticho, které po všem tom křiku bylo skoro ohlušující. Cameronová zalapala po dechu a nevěřícně těkala pohledem z jednoho na druhého. Foreman se pozpátku svezl na židli, oči měl vytřeštěné.

„Bože…"

Chase uvolnil svůj stisk. House se mu zhroutil k nohám a držíc se za krk těžce sípavě oddechoval.

„Miluju tě, Housei," zašeptal Chase zničeně. „Věděl jsi to? Nebo jsi vážně tak přízemní a nikdy jsi to nepoznal?"

House neodpovídal. Jen seděl na zemi a zespodu k němu vzhlížel. Až po chvíli tiše promluvil.

„Poznal."

„Tak proč? Proč jsi to všechno dělal, proč jsi mi pořád jenom ubližoval?" ptal se. Z hlasu mu zaznívalo smíření a bezmoc.

House naklonil hlavu lehce na stranu. „Protože jsem parchant."

„Ne," Chase smutně zavrtěl hlavou. „Ty jsi jenom srab. Nic víc. Jen obyčejný zbabělec, který si myslí, že když bude ničit život někomu jinýmu, tak se ten jeho zázračně zlepší. Ale to nejde, víš?" Pohrdavě se na něj podíval. „Jsi ubohý, Housei."

Udělal krok vzad. Rozhodující krok, který ho postrčil směrem k úplně novému životu. K životu bez trápení. K životu bez Gregoryho House.

„Odcházím. Najdi si někoho jiného, koho budeš ničit. Já už se nenechám." Kývl na zkoprnělého Foremana a mávnul Cameronová. Ve dveřích se ještě zastavil. „Neskončilo by to, že?"

„Ne," odpověděl House prostě.

„Věděl jsem to," Chase přikývl. Naposledy si ho změřil pohledem a zavřel za sebou. Tohle byl konec jedné kapitoly jeho života. Ale ne poslední, další ho čekaly. Jinde.

House zůstával na zemi, opřený zády o stěnu. Nepřítomně zíral před sebe a snad ani nevěděl, že jsou s ním v místnosti další dva lidé, kteří ho pozorně sledují.

„Poznal jsem to, Roberte," zašeptal. „Jen jsem nevěděl, co s tím."


End file.
